


Scoundrel

by keepingtimewithmusic



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, All humans., Awkward, Detective, Drabble, Dragons, F/M, Gen, M/M, Star wars quotes, Teen Wolf Fandom, derek!gradudent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 01:43:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepingtimewithmusic/pseuds/keepingtimewithmusic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little something that I thought of. Don't know if I will continue. If I do who knows when I will post the next thing, sometimes I get inspiration sometimes I don't. Also this is not Beta'd</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scoundrel

When Stiles got the job to work in the library he automatically assumed it was going to be the best thing ever. He quickly found out how wrong he was. He was a longtime lover of books, but he was starting to find out he hated them with a burning passion from hell.

But the patrons make up for it slightly, also coincidentally his best friend, Scott, ended up working in the building management part of the library. Plus he got paid what is not to love. 

Now the first semester of his sophomore year, he has fallen into the routine of checking in and out books. On a very long tedious day he decided to try out something he thought would break up the monotony.

“So.” he started twirling his chair to face his student supervisor. Erica hummed in acknowledgement. “I’ve decided I will only talk to patrons in Star Wars quotes.” The blond girl looked at him quirking an eyebrow.

“Oh this I’ve got to see.” Taking that as a challenge Stiles set off to do some damage.

One person replied to his, may the force be with you with a grin. Someone thought one quote was to ominous and grabbed the book out of his hand before scurrying away. In Stiles book he was doing pretty good. He has been patiently waiting for a Luke to come up so he could finally put the Luke I am your father quote to good use.

Towards the end of his shift a new patron walked up to the desk and sat down a pile of books. The guy in questioned had thick eyebrows, dark hair, and pretty green and blue eyes. Stiles might have drooled and flailed a bit, but he did not trip or cry at the magnificent piece of specimen that stood before him no matter what Erica said.

“Yeah can we make this quick I have to meet up with my thesis group.” The man said in a gruff voice. Stiles scanned the first book, yup the man before him was a grad student.

“I’ll be as quick as I can, I’ve outrun Imperial starships.” The man just stared at him.

Stiles shifted not really enjoying the staring going on. 

“Alright, it seems that my reference has fallen on deaf ears. These are due the date and time stamped on the back.” he slid them over the counter.

The man put the books in his bag before looking back up at Stiles, “You’re acting like a scoundrel.” was all he said before making his way upstairs.

Stiles turns to Erica who is highlighting her text book.

“I think I’m in love.” he said falling into his seat.  
“Thats nice, now finish scanning books.” was all she said. Stiles scanned all the books in a haze, he hope he did them correctly.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Entering the house he got off campus with Scott and their friend Isaac, Stiles plopped on the couch and turned on the T.V. It was his veg time, time to veg, vegetable he is.

“Dude you realize you said that out loud.” Scott came into the room towel thrown over his shoulder rubbing his hair dry.

“Yes, now feed me.” Stiles made grabby hands at Scott who chuckled giving him his half grin. 

“Isaac went out to get pizza before I got in the shower, he should be back soon.” Stiles hummed in happiness before turning his attention back to the T.V screen. Scott sat next to him placing his feet on the coffee table in front of him.

“So we need to clean house this weekend.” Scott said, Stiles took a look at their living room, bags of chips were scattered with paper. Cans of soda placed on top of things, cat hair from the cat that won’t leave them alone. Glancing backwards towards the kitchen he saw a stack of dishes.

“Agreed.” The friends weren’t neat freaks, but they didn’t live like total slobs.

They were silent for a few moments, trying to focus on the Walking Dead. 

“So Allison and I were wondering,” Stiles put his hand up stopping the rest of the sentence.

“No, I will not double date with you and her creepy Aunt while she is visiting.” Scott has been trying to get him to do this for a week.

“But dude, its creepy when its just the three of us.” Scott swung his arm over Stiles shoulder, thats when Isaac makes his entrance two pizza boxes in hand.

“Why don’t you ask Isaac!” Isaac quirked an eyebrow. “Whatever it is, no. I refuse.” Isaac placed the pizza on the coffee table and went to the kitchen to grab plates.

“Plus Isaac is dating Danny. You're not dating anyone!” Stiles pushed Scott away from him.

“I could be dating Danny!” Isaac came back with plates and mountain dew.

“He actually could be dating Danny. Though I would have to kill him.” Isaac stated shaking his curls out of his face.  
“But you are not.” Stiles rubbed his hand through his hair that he has been trying to grow out.

“I hate you. No really thanks for pointing out my loveless life.” Scott just gave him a goofy smile.

“Does that mean you’ll do it?” Stiles sighed, “If she touches me I have the right to leave without saying a word. Also you owe me curly fries and a night of just bros, no Allison.” Scott squeezed the life out of his lanky friend.

“Get off me, there is pizza and the walking dead happening at this moment in time.” Scott backed off, grabbing a plate and a slice of pizza before leaning into the back of the couch. He was satisfied with this turn of events.

\-----------------  
Stiles knew that dinner was going to be awkward he just didn’t know it was going to be this awkward.

“So Bambi, Scotty hear tells me you are studying Criminal Justice at Berkeley.” Allisons Aunt Kate, while attractive, was still creepy.

“Yeah, I guess you can say its the family business.” he replied through gritted teeth. Kate ran a hand through his hair, while he was trying to figure out how to work his chopsticks. 

“Oh sweety let me help you with that.” Kate said wrapping her arms around him and helping him with the chopsticks. Stiles looked up at Scott and Allison, with hate. Allison was mouthing ‘I’m Sorry’ while Scott was trying not to laugh.

Scott is going to wish he never thought of this idea. Kate finally moved out of his personal space, “Thanks Kate.” he said before grabbing a piece of Sushi and popping it in his mouth. Well at least he knows how to use chopsticks now.

“So Aunt Kate, how long will you be in town?” Allison asked her disney princess smile on her face.

“I should be leaving after this week I had some business to attend.” Kate said focusin gher gaze back on her niece.

“What is it you do?” Stiles asked,

“A little bit of this and a little bit of that. Its really all relative.” her smile was freaking Stiles out a bit on the inside. 

Stiles phone beeped in his pocket, pulling it out to read the text.

Lydia: I have an emergency. My place now, or you will never know where I hid your Red hood collection.

Stiles stood up abruptly, very happy to be getting out of this situation. 

“I am terribly sorry, but I have to leave now there is an emergency.” he smiled down at Kate. 

“It was very nice to see you again Ms. Argent.” Stiles then booked it to his jeep, he rather face Lydia’s nuclear meltdown than spend another minute in the arms of Ms. Bad Touch.


End file.
